Small Blondes and Crayola Walls
by renascence
Summary: Having two kids under 5 is exhausting. Just ask Kyoya. Established TamaKyo. Mentions of Mpreg. Implied Bottom!Kyoya. Fluffy goodness. Read & Review!


**A/N** : Wow, it's been a long time, huh? I'm back? Maybe? Anyway, this idea came to me suddenly and I need to write. Plus, I wanted to thank you all who subscribe for dealing with me over the years. I love y'all. All mistakes are mine.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own OHSHC. When will I ever?

* * *

 **Small Blondes and Crayola Walls**

Having two kids under 5 was great. They were close in age and wildly protective of each other, well as much as two kids under 5 could be. Kyoya loved them with all his heart but _damn_ , were they annoying.

It's awful really.

Kyoya set his glasses down and sighed. He was completely exhausted and at the end of his rope. Tamaki was a wonderful husband and even better father but sometimes he was more of a kid than a parent. The blonde was obsessed with his family and _so_ proud of his two blossoming children that he tended to ignore their more negative characteristics.

Like right now.

When Toshiro, his 4-year-old and oldest child, decided to take the Crayola crayons Haruhi had given them and draw on the freshly painted walls, Tamaki took out of his cell phone and took as many pictures as he could. His 'little artist' was totally talented and going to go so far in life he kept babbling. Kyoya on the other hand had to play the mean parent and discipline little Shiro.

Honestly, as if he wasn't the one who carried the boy for 9 months and had to deal with an _equally_ energetic blonde for the past 10 years of his life! He wasn't the bad guy here.

Kyoya just couldn't catch a break!

Now, his youngest, Kiyoshi, 2 and a half years old, was bouncing along with Shiro while the two drew on _another_ wall. Both children were laughing and coloring wildly.

And Kyoya?

Kyoya was anxiously trying to send one last email to a business colleague before the two boys made another mess that he would have to deal with.

Too late for that.

The young man could feel a dull throbbing to pick up and he had to take a deep breathe to remind himself where he was. He loved his children dearly as well but sometimes he needed a fucking break.

There was only so much yelling, giggling, and baby talk he could surround himself with before he would snap at them. Then a pang of guilt would hit him because they were his children, and he loved them immensely regardless of their eccentricities that they _clearly_ got from the blonde man.

His husband was out of the country for another few days on an important business deal. This left Kyoya to watch the two small children without the help of anyone. Before the children were born, Tamaki was adamant that they only hire help when it was absolutely and positively necessary. He didn't want their future kids to grow up only interacting with maids or other hired help. He wanted his family to be close and together _all the time._

Kyoya agreed but now that they were at that age of saying 'no' and throwing tantrums, he kind of wanted to kick them out of the house or leave them somewhere far, far away.

He sighed again and closed his laptop. He was already the discipliner in the family, what's another gentle reminder to not draw on the walls and two-minute punishment?

"Shiro, Kiyoshi, what did Mommy say about drawing on the walls, _again_?"

Shiro giggled and looked at the wall before looking back at his Mommy, "To…not do it?"

Kiyoshi, the other little devil clapped his hands and chirped, "Mommy look!" His chubby hands pointed to the drawing.

Kyoya stiffened and forced himself to not yell at the boys. He couldn't! They didn't know better and if Kyoya was honest with himself, they were freaking adorable. His sons' beaming smiles and blushing cheeks meant the most to him.

"I see... it's wonderful but I told you two not to color on the walls anymore. Do you remember what happens when you disobey Mommy?"

Shiro blinked his violet eyes. "I don't know." He shrugged his small shoulders and cocked his head. A blonde strand of hair fell into his face.

Kyoya had to resist the urge to push the hair strand out of his son's face. "Boys, drawing on the wall is not okay. Mommy said not to do that and you didn't listen. No more coloring I'm taking away your crayons."

Kiyoshi frowned, "Mommy no!"

Toshiro shook his head, "Mommy please don't take the crayons away! I won't do it anymore! I'm sorry." His little face crumbled.

Kyoya felt his resolve breaking. No, he had to be tough.

He shook his head, "No Toshiro, I told you not to draw on the walls anymore and you didn't listen to me! No means no! You boys did a bad thing." His anger got the best of him.

Toshiro's little head dropped. He mumbled something Kyoya couldn't make out. Kiyoshi sensing the fun time with his brother was over started sobbing. His violet eyes glassed over and with a quivering lip, he cried.

Uh oh.

Kyoya's heart began to fall at the sound of his son's tears. The guilt hit Kyoya hard.

"Ssh, it's okay. Mommy isn't mad, darling." He picked up Kiyoshi and the baby's small fingers wrapped around his Mommy's shoulders and into his hair. He pressed his small face into Kyoya's neck and sobbed.

"I sorry Mommy." Kiyoshi's words came out jumbled but Kyoya could make them out perfectly. He rubbed a hand over his back and kissed his forehead.

"It's alright sweetie. Calm down now." Kyoya comforted the little boy. He looked at his older boy and Toshiro's bottom lip was quivering too. He lifted his hand up to the boy and he came running to Kyoya's hip. His oldest wrapped his arms around Kyoya's legs and laid his wet face against Kyoya's pants.

"I'm sorry Mommy."

"It's okay Shiro, I shouldn't have raised my voice at you two. Mommy's sorry too." His hand that wasn't holding Kiyoshi caressed Shiro's golden tresses comfortingly.

He soothed his children until he felt them calm down and moved to the couch with Kiyoshi still in his arms. Once his youngest was situated on the couch, Kyoya pick up Toshiro as well and laid him on the right of him.

"Now that we've all calm down how about we have a little treat?" The two blonde children squeaked happily and bounced next to him, their happiness radiating off of them.

"Gummy worms!" Toshiro threw out.

Kiyoshi made a face, "Marshies Mommy." He looked up at the brunette.

Kyoya smiled at the two small faces. How could he resist?

"Marshmallows and gummy worms it is!"

* * *

As he turned off the light in the boy's room, Kyoya yawned. There was never a short day in the Souh-Ootori household. It was 8 pm and Kyoya wanted nothing more than to shower and go to bed. Emails and phone calls could wait until tomorrow, it's been a long day.

After more bonding with his children and watching a movie, which the two boys fell asleep in the middle of, fatigue hit Kyoya like a ton of bricks. He quietly made his way down the long hallway to the master bedroom and laid on the bed. Just as sleep began to cloud his mind, a buzzing noise echoed in the large room.

Must be his other half, the numbskull.

Looking at the caller ID it was in fact Tamaki. He answered the call swiftly, "Tamaki."

"Mon amour! How was your day?"

"Fine, the budding artists decided to draw on the walls again."

"Did you get any photos? What did they draw this time? I bet it was beautiful."

Kyoya sighed, he could feel the annoyance mounting at the blonde's remarks. "No, Tamaki. They said it was all of us playing outside and yes it was adorable."

"Oh Kyoya, you didn't yell at them, did you? Because I know how much it bothers you when they do that but they're only babies. They don't –."

Kyoya interrupted him. He knew all of this. "I know. And I raised my voice a bit but everything is okay now. There were some tears, most Kiyoshi but they're okay now. Everything is fine."

There was silence over the line for a moment until Tamaki replied. "Well I'm happy everything is alright now. Are you okay? You sound tired."

"I'm fine Tamaki. Don't worry. What about you? Did you get Mastana-san on board with the new project?"

Tamaki sighed, "Yeah, it took some work and a few family photos here and there but it worked out. Hey! The Mastana's have the cutest dogs Kyoya! We should get a dog!"

"Tamaki, I love you but we aren't getting a dog. Maybe in a few years once the boys are in school and can handle the responsibility-."

"What about fish? I mean they could take turns feeding them and! Oh! They could pick out the tank and the décor like those little reefs and tiny ships! The boys would love that, don't you think?"

"Tamaki." He took a sobering breath, he was not going to lose his temper again today.

"Okay, okay. We'll talk more about it when I get back Mommy. The children should have a pet, a companion."

"They have each other."

"But _Mommy_ ," the blonde whined. "That's not the same as a dog or a cat! Or we could give them a younger brother or-!"

"Not in your life Tamaki. Two is enough for right now, remember? We talked about this."

Kyoya could feel the blonde pout over the phone. "Okay Kyoya. But one day?"

"One day." He bit back a smile at the eagerness of his husband's voice.

"I love you Kyoya. Thank you for having our children. You're the best Mommy in the world."

Kyoya swallowed a laugh, "I love you too, Daddy."

His family annoyed the shit out of him but, hey, they were _his_ annoying children and equally annoying husband.

And he wouldn't trade them in for anything in the world.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it enough to review and tell me what you think. It's been so long since I wrote a Tamakyo one shot. I love domestic!Tamakyo and small mini Tamakis running around. And _yes_ , Golden Horizon is still a thing and will be updated _soon_. I love you and thank you for reading!


End file.
